Levi x Eren Lemon Oneshot
by ChloeNSpence
Summary: Eren has a photoshoot when Levi turns up to suprise him in his dressing room and things get a little heated...


Levi x Eren Lemon Oneshot

In this oneshot Levi is the boyfriend of Eren who is a model.

Eren was sitting in his dressing room getting ready for his new photo shoot, Levi wanted to surprise his boyfriend by showing up to Eren's photo shoot instead of going to work, after getting directed to Eren's dressing room he knocked on the door. Eren stood from his seat and answered the door seeing that it was Levi, he smiles and hugs him "Babe?!" "Hey babe did I surprise you" Levi smiled and hugged Eren back. "Yeah, I thought you had to work" "Nope I got the day off coz I wanted to spend it with you" Levi then kisses Eren's cheek, Eren smiles and pulls Levi into his dressing room. "It's nice to see you" Levi smiles at Eren "Nice to see you to Eren." "I love you…so have you figured out what I'm shooting today" Eren smiled waiting for Levi's response. "Hmm…" Levi looks at Eren's outfit "I don't know…why don't you tell me" Levi sits down on a chair in the corner next to the dressing table, while looking at Eren. "Well it's a Calvin Klein underwear shoot babe" Levi smirks at his boyfriend when he says this "I thought you were in the middle of getting changed but I can see the appeal to you being the model for this" "Oh…can you now?" Eren laughs "and what would that be?" Levi stands up and walks over to Eren and wraps his arms around Eren's waist. "Well firstly...this amazing ass you have" He places his hands on Eren's ass and smirks. "So…how long before you have to go shoot?" Levi asked with a kind smile. "I don't know about an hour or so why?" Levi looks Eren's body up and down "Well that's plenty of time to be with you then" Levi kisses Eren's cheek. Eren smirks at his boyfriend. "Yes…plenty of time" "Glad you agree" Levi starts to kiss down Eren's jaw to his neck where Levi starts licking, sucking and biting. Eren bites his lip to keep from moaning and closes his eyes. Levi smirks and finds Eren's sweet spot "Can I leave marks on you since your shooting soon?" "Ah~ y-yes go ahead" Eren moaned softly and bites his lip. With that Levi gladly bites down on that spot and licks it leaving a mark for everyone to see that Eren's his. Eren tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes "Oh baby…"

"Mmm, that's right your mine" Levi then kisses Eren passionately and slowly moves him back against the wall of the dressing room until he is right up against it and levis right in front of him. Eren kissed Levi back and wraps his arms around Levi's neck softly moaning into his mouth. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's waist bringing the two even closer together and kisses him harder. Eren kissed Levi roughly and gently grinds against him. "Mmm Eren" Levi licks Eren's bottom lip asking for entrance. "Oh Levi" Eren opens his mouth and moans. Levi slips his tongue into Eren's mouth and starts to explore his cavern while grinding up against Eren. Eren grinds against Levi and sucks on his tongue. One of Levi's hands slips down to rub Eren's crotch through the underwear. "Ah… Levi I love when you touch me" "Hmmm well in that case..." Levi slips his hand into the underwear and starts to touch Eren, squeezing and rubbing "...how's that?" Eren moans lustfully "Oh god don't stop" "Wouldn't think of it babe" Levi smirks and rubs quicker and faster. "Ah oh god yes baby" Eren moans and bites his lip "Baby I want you so bad" "Mmm same" Levi stops and unzips pants to show his erection "I want you so much Eren" Eren stared down at Levi's erection admiring it. "Eren touch me...please" Eren gently grabs Levi's erection and moves his hand up and down. Levi starts to breathe heavier "W-wait a minute Eren" He strips Eren of his underwear and places it on the chair "Don't want to get those dirty" He smirks and goes back to Eren and starts to prepare him by fingering him "relax Eren" "Mmm Levi" Eren moans and relaxes "harder baby oh god. I need you" He adds another finger into Eren's hole and then another and starts to stretch Eren "A l-little more babe, then we can get to the good part" "Levi p-please" "I can't take it anymore I need you Eren" He slips his fingers out and presses his tip to Eren's entrance and slams in "Mmm" Eren moans loudly and throws head back against the wall "Naaaa" Levi thrusts into Eren again and again each time harder than the last "Oh god Eren you feel amazing" "God you're so big baby, mmgh" "You're so tight ahhh, Eren wrap your legs around my waist" Eren wraps his legs around Levi's waist and moans "Harder Levi!" Levi thrust harder in Eren each time and then hits a certain spot that drives him crazy. "Ah! F-Fuck there baby oh my god!" Levi digs his nails into Eren's hips as he thrust even harder than before into that one spot. Eren claws into Levi back and moans "Naagh"

"Oh fuck yes" Levi thrusts into Eren until he feels a knot in his stomach "Eren oh god I-I'm going to cum" Eren moans and starts stroking himself as he feels his end approaching. "Ahhh Eren" Levi comes inside Eren and sees that Eren is stroking himself "Want some help there? Levi takes over and starts to stroke Eren as he slips out of his hole. Eren moans as Levis hand works his erection up and down, helping him cum. "Levi, I'm almost there…Nghaa!" Levi smirks and leans down to lick Eren's member clean and swallow "How was that?" He smirks at Eren. "Amazing as always" Eren smiles back at Levi. "Same here babe, oh you should probably get dressed here you go" Levi hands Eren the underwear and pulls his own pants back up. Eren smiles and gets dressed again then kisses Levi gently on the lips "I love you" Levi kisses back "I love you too...Oh and don't worry I'll be waiting for you when you finish shooting" Levi smirks and winks at Eren. "Good I'll be back soon" Eren leaves to shoot and closes the door behind him. Levi smiles to himself and passes the time on his phone. "Hey babe" Eren smiles as returns to Levi's side and hugs him. "Welcome back babe" "So…what do you wanna do now then?" "Hmm...I think I have an idea…"Eren walks around and sits on Levi's lap and kisses his lips. Levi gets dirty thoughts and smiles at Eren "Well then…" He then kisses back before breaking away. "Well you better get dressed so I can take you home and have my wicked way with you"


End file.
